La leyenda de 6
by depredador scar
Summary: La historia detrás de uno de los mas grandes héroes del universo. Vean como crece para convertirse en un héroe, en un símbolo de esperanza, en una leyenda. Como se salvo de la muerte en Reach, para pelear junto a su hermano Spartan. SixXKat y JohnxCortana
1. Chapter 1

**Bien aqui estoy explorando nuevos y desconocidos territorios, este es mi primer Fic de Halo. Comienza en la infancia de 6 en su planeta natal, de su selección para un programa raro y desconocido, su paso por la academia, su primer equipo, de su participación durante y después de la caída de Reach y mucho mas.**

**Un detalle mio. Voy a introducir especies alienigenas y factores de otros juegos, como así también armas que no salen en el juego, algunas salen de mi propia mente otras... no **  
**Quiero pedir disculpas desde ya por que quizas ignore una o dos lineas de tiempo... pero es al proposito, aclaro para que no crean que soy tonto. espero que lo disfruten y comenten.**

**No soy dueño de ninguna marca registrada que pueda aparecer en este Fic.**

* * *

Un SPARTAN con una armadura negra como la noche mira por la ventana de una nave junto con muchos sibiles como desde la superficie de un planeta es provocada una enorme explosión.

El solo puede pensar "como paso esto".

Veinte años atrás.

Planeta: Confidencial.

Fecha: Confidencial.

Hora: Confidencial.

Un Pelican sobrevuela un planeta bastante parecido a la tierra, pero 10 veces mas grande que la tierra. Dentro de la nave se encontraban tres científicos escoltados para una misión no muy de acuerdo a las normas. El primero era delgado y alto con el pelo bastante rizado, una barba tipo candado y patillas que se conectaban con la barba. El segundo era un hombre afroamericano de unos treinta y tanto años con la cabeza rapa y bastante alto. El tercero era un hombre anciano con el pelo blanco.

-No lo entiendo, por que nos han pedido a nosotros los científicos mas prominentes de la UNSC que negociemos este pacto con el planeta, Furian-. El primer científico pregunto. Su nombre era Matt.

-No lo se hermano-. El segundo hablo. Su nombre era Jack. -A mi también me sacaron de mi investigación. Usted que opina profesor Carlos-.

-Si lo mismo que ustedes, hijos-. El hombre de edad dijo. -Nada-.

De repente una vos muy cibernética y tétrica hablo.

-Nos eligieron para negociar un tratado-.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver un alien con una gran armadura, grandes placas de acero y una mascara bastante extraña y su cabello eran unas especies de rastras. De repente este alienígena toco una especie de computadora a modo de brazalete y una electricidad estática recorrió la armadura acto seguido su forma cambio a un hombre alto, pelo corto y rubio.

Todos se miraron asta que el científico mas anciano se rio.

-Había escuchado que la UNSC y el planeta Yautja Prime habían echo un pacto hace muchos años, pero no sabia que la UNSC tenia científicos Yautja-.

-El programa de inclusión de científicos Yautja inicio como una medida para reforzar la alianza-.

-Que dijiste acerca de negociar-. El profesor Jack

-Una negociación de paz-. Una vos detrás del Yautja hablo, era la doctora Halsey. -Los furian son una de las razas mas antiguas de la galaxia y se cree que en el pasado ellos visitaron la tierra influenciando a la primitiva cultura de China y Japón-.

-¿Así que la teoría de los antiguos astronautas era cierta?-. El profesor Matt pregunto.

-Nuestra especie visito la tierra casi al mismo tiempo que los furians, solo que a los humanos les demoro mas darse cuenta-. El Yautja hablo. -Creo que su inteligencia esta sobrevaluada-. El intento poner su mano en la mejilla de la doctora pero una mano se lo impidió, era un SPARTAN.

-Toca a la doctora y veras lo que te paso, ¡anda!-. El tomo su pistola y la dirigió directo a su cara. -Te reto-.

-Calma Jorge-. Ella puso su mano en el brazo del SPARTAN.

* * *

Cuando sobrevolaron la ciudad no era la típica ciudad moderna era como un vistazo a la antigua china.

El pelican descendió a las afueras de una casa enorme con el típico aspecto de mansión china y un hombre los esperaba.

La doctora fu la primera en saludarlo. -Embajador John es un gusto saludarlo-. Era un hombre de pelo negro y bastante alto aunque el no parecía chino su apariencia era mas bien occidental.

-El placer es mío doctora. Ellos deben ser los otros científicos de la UNSC, pacen-.

Dentro de un pasillo con enormes vigas con vista directa el jardín ellos hablaban.

-Si perdona la pregunta… por que pidió que nosotros los científicos de la UNSC negociáramos el tratado-. El profesor Matt hablo.

-Por que es mas gratificante hablar con el cerebro del cuerpo que con los músculos-. Esta fue una obia referencia del embajador a los soldados y comandantes. -Nuestro pueblo logro lo que ningún otro pueblo de su planeta pudo… modernizarse sin perder nuestras tradiciones en el proceso. Vengan les quiero presentar a alguien-.

Ellos caminaron asta encontrar a un hombre vestido con un atuendo de artes marciales enseñándoles a los niños.

-Es mi hermano-. El embajador hablo. -Peter ¿donde esta Neo?-.

-En el jardín principal-. Después de esto uno de sus estudiantes lo intento tomar de atrás pero el hizo palanca desde atrás y lo tiro al suelo.

En el jardín principal un niño de pelo negro asta por debajo de la línea de los hombros, estaba sentado en una roca y a su lado una mujer morena con trenzas asta la cintura.

-El es mi hijo-. El embajador señalo.

-Al parecer tiene… ¿8 o 7 años?-. La Doctora Halsey pregunto.

-Mi hijo tiene cuatro años pero la altura de un niño de ocho-.

Los científicos no podían creerlo.

-Había escuchado que los niños Furian desarrollaban altura e inteligencia mas rápido que los humanos-. El depredador hablo.

-En efecto-. El embajador hablo. – A los cuatro años, no solo un niño Furian posee la altura y fuerza de un niño de ocho, si no también la inteligencia de un adolecente de doce, pero mi hijo es un prodigio… el tiene la inteligencia y fuerza de un adolecente de dieciocho años-. Ellos se acercaron mas hacia el niño que estaba ablando muy entretenidamente con su madre. -Neo, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos-. El salto de la roca. -El es mi hijo Neo el mejor en la academia de kung fu y graduado de la misma como un miembro de elite-. El puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. -Es mi orgullo-. Luego el miro a la mujer. -Y ella es mi amada esposa-. El luego le dio un beso.

Durante la reunión el embajador y el profesor Yautja discutían un par de cosas sobre un mapa tridimensional del planeta, Neo estaba dentro de la habitación para aprender de su padre, pero su mirada se desviaba mucho hacia una moneda que tenia la doctora.

La doctora que estaba alado de Jorge noto eso. -¿Sabes lo que es?- ella le pregunto en vos baja.

-Era una moneda típica de su planeta, la famosa cara o cruz ¿no es así?-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-. El se acerco y empezaron. Lo hicieron unas diez veces y las diez veces el acertó perfecto y sin dudar de sus elecciones. –Impresionante- . Ella susurro para si misma, pero aparentemente el embajador la escucho, por que la miro de reojo sin que se diera cuenta el profesor Yautja.

Al final del día el embajador los estaba despidiendo

–A sido un verdadero honor-. El detuvo a la doctora antes de subir. -Doctora le recuerdo que esto es un acuerdo es de comercio no aceptaremos la desaparición de nuestros hijo y eso va también para el depredador-.

La doctora lo miro impactada. -Lo sabe-.

-Sabemos mas de lo que creen-.

* * *

Dentro de la nave de la UNSC la doctora Halsey y el doctor Yautja le hablaban a una pantalla donde estaban los directores de la ONI y la UNSC.

-El pacto esta echo la ruta espacial para el abastecimiento de las tropas podrá ser abierta en dos semanas-. La doctora hablo.

Cuando la reunión termino la doctora se enfrento al depredador.

-Quiero saber que fue lo que dijiste acerca de la sangre furian-. El depredador primero aparto la mirada de la doctora intentando escapar. -¿Quieres que llame a Jorge?-.

-Llamarme Scar-. El depredador dijo. -Los furians tienen algo muy raro dentro de sus cuerpos-. El puso un pequeño cristal circular y fino sobre la mesa y tras oprimir ese cristal un modelo tridimensional de una cadena bastante errática de ADN se proyecto, la doctora sabia que esto no era normal. -Como puede apreciar ellos presentan alteraciones y cromosomas bastantes extraños, no solo eso hay partes del ADN que no están escritas, lo que los vuelven unos candidatos perfectos para una alteración a nivel del DNA y a nivel profundo de las células-. La doctora lo seguía escuchando atentamente. -Creemos que esa habilidad de adaptación los hace sobrevivir a cualquier exposición y su habilidad de sanar a nivel celular abre muchas puertas-.

-¿por eso quieres una muestra de su sangre?-.

-¿Qué no lo entiende? Trabajamos para hacer a soldados invencibles, o en su caso SPARTANS-.

El intento poner su mano sobre la mejilla de la doctora nuevamente pero la doctora tomo veloz mente su mano. -¡no me toque! Usted y yo no somos iguales-.

Cuando ella se aleja el hablo por ultima ves. -¡Ambos rompimos códigos personales para llegar a donde estamos hoy, la pregunta es…!- El toco su pecho y recupero su apariencia depredadora. -¿Qué tanto perdimos en el proceso?-.

Después de esto la doctora salió.

En otra parte sobre la atmosfera del planeta furian.

Dos elites hablaban sobre el planeta furian mientras miraban un imagen holográfica del planeta. Para oídos humanos lo único que se hubiera distinguido era "fuerza de asalto", "40 camaradas" e "iniciar".

* * *

**Aclaraciones: le puse como nombre real al persona de 6 Neo, por dos razones... me sentí nostálgico al recordad la película de matrixs por que casualidad la estaba viendo al momento de escribir es FIC y segundo no se ocurría un nombre que sonara alien sin que fuera demasiado difícil para leer o pronunciar.**

**Se que no es muy bueno pero siendo muy honesto con ustedes mi costo demasiado arrancar con el primer capitulo. Les prometo que el que sigue sera mejor.**


	2. La noche

**Hola, como estan les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**me gustaria, aclarar algo de el primer capitulo.**

**primero: siempre quise, ver depredadores, en la historia de halo, debido a que soy un fanatico, pero no meteré nada de la pelicula, o comic a la historia, tratare de ser lo mas preciso, posible. Y tratare, de ser lo mas preciso, posible, en lo que respecta a la cronología de los echos. **

**segundo: una o dos armas de la historia, serán de mi creación, para darle un gusto, mas variado.**

**tercero: ya, que, esta raza, que cree es alien, en este y otros fic, creare, una especie de idioma.**

**CUarto: por favor, no los voy a matar, si me dicen que no les gusta mi historia, comenten sus quejas, que me ayudaran a escribir mejor.**

**no soy , dueño de nada. **

* * *

La noche, se tiñe de rojo. Un, ataque cobarde.

El embajador, y su hijo, estaban sentados, en el suelo jugando una especie de juego, parecido al ajedrez.

_¿No, lo entiendo?¿Por que me prohibiste darles, mi verdadero, nombre?_

_Face… no, quiero que la UNCS, ni la Oficina Naval de Inteligencia, se metan en nuestros asuntos, odiaría verlos espiando, y husmeando, donde, nos les debería importar_. Su tono de vos era, muy duro, no era un tono de vos no, muy paternal.

_¿Eso no, es un poco, hipócrita?_. Face movió, una ficha, del tablero.

_Soy, tu padre Face_. El tono, de su padre, era fuerte, pero no atemorizante. _La decisión de espiar, a la, UNCS no fue solo mía, todos, los lideres lo decidieron. Las cosas, que descubrimos, fueron muy interesantes, y también mostraron ser aliados, que están dispuestos a hacer todo para, ganar. No me importa si debo evitar hablar, con ellos_.

_Entonces nos estas serrando a los demás_.Face, movió una ficha del tablero, y puso a su padre en jaque.

Su padre, solo sonrió de manera cansada, y luego de mover una fiche, de manera sorpresiva, venció a su hijo.

_Tu visión es muy buena, hijo. Tengo fe… en que tú llegaras a hacer, grandes cosas-.

Face, en un primer momento, quedo boqui abierto, pero luego serró los ojos y sonrió.

_Arios [Gracias]_.

No, pasaron dos segundos de esta ultima, palabra, antes de escuchar una fuerte, explosión.

Un guardia, rápidamente apareció seguido de la madre y el tío de Face. _Señor, el Covenant, nos ataca_.

_¿No, tiene mucho sentido? Su guerra, es con los humanos…¿Hermano, tu que crees?_. Peter le pregunto a su hermano.

_Puede, que sea un intento, de persuadirnos para unirnos, a ellos o… una amenaza, para no tomar parte en esta, guerra_. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, por un momento, antes de que el volvió a hablar. _Soldado, sígame, hay que defender la ciudad y tu, Peter, escolta a mi hijo y a mi, mujer fuera, de la ciudad, y del planeta, si es necesario.

_Claro, que no, yo peleare, a tu…._ El no termino debido a que su hermano lo interrumpió.

_¡Escúchame! Hemos,… según el protocolo, "Mar negro", enviamos un mensaje encriptado, al resto del planeta y la armada, de Furian,… vienen en camino, pero se encuentra demasiado lejos, además según lo planeado, una fragata debe dirigirse a cada ciudad, importante primero. La primera fragata en llegar aquí llegaría dentro de unas cuatro horas, debemos defender la ciudad, además… eres el único en el que, confiaría, mis dos tesoros, mas sagrados-.

Peter vio a su sobrino y a su madre, y luego, acepto. El padre de Face se agacho y lo miro, con mucho cariño.

_Hubiera deseado mantenerte legos de las guerras, por un poco mas de tiempo, pero no se pudo_. El saco un chuchi Kukri, con su funda, y se lo dio. _Este, cuchillo a, pasado de generación, en generación, cuidado bien,… escúchame Face (llanto) no, me importa en que, clase de hombre te conviertas, ni cual sean tus decisiones, a partir de este momento, estoy sumamente orgullos de, poder llamarme tu padre-.

Ellos se abrazaron, y luego el y su madre, se fueron junto a su tio.

Face, corría de la mano de su madre, y su tío a su lado. Face, güiro la cabeza, el resplandor naranja del fuego se levantaba sobre el muro, y gritos se escuchaban, al compas de las armas de plasma

_Natasha espera_. El tío de Face hablo, y empezó a mirar, el lugar preocupado.

_¿Que, pasa?_. Ella le pregunto.

_Me pareció escuchar algo, estas preocupada por Face, y eso afecta incluso a la mejor, soldado_.

_No, pierdas el tiempo la nave esta a las afueras de la ciudad_.

Cuando el se dio, vuelta para verlos, una espada de energía lo atravesó justo por el abdomen, y apareció un Elite tipo Zealot. El cayo arrodillado, el elite arremetió contra la mujer y el niño, pero antes de tocarla, Peter tomo un cuchillo de gran envergadura y lo arrojo a la espalda, del elite que quedo pasmado, luego el se abalanzo sobre la espalda del enorme, alíen y tomando su enorme cuchillo lo apuñalo varias veces, como si pudiera, ver algo saco su cuchillo de la espalda del "monstruo" y dándose vuelta, rápidamente lo clavo en ángulo recto en el aire, pero después de un par de segundos, apareció un elite, el cuchillo avía atravesado verticalmente su cráneo. Peter cayo de rodillas y gracias a un comunicador en su oreja, pudo oír una transmisión de un soldado.

_"Atención, a todos las fuerzas… la Corbeta, a echo polvo a nuestros misiles, anti-aéreo, pero antes destruimos, sus cañones de plasma, así que no puede proporcionar, fuego de apoyo es el, momento perfecto inicien la evacuación,… estamos en código Arc"_.

_¿Código, Arc?... entonces la ciudad, ha caído_. Peter pareció perder la esperanza, a los ojos de su sobrino.

_¿Qué?_. Natasha se inclino, para ver la herida de Peter pero este la aparto.

_Con la caída, de la ciudad también cae, la principal fabrica armamentística del plante, las otras no podrán abastecer, (tos de sangre) a las tropas, este es… el fin de furias_. El miro a su sobrino, y luego le dio la espada de energía del elite a Natasha. _Sácalo, de aquí yo me, quedare para asegurar, su huida_

El se paro de espalda a ellos, mientras sacaba otro, cuchillo de gran envergadura. Ella se paro, y tomo a Face, de la mano.

_Pero, si te quedas…_. Ella titubeo.

_Déjame, hacerlo por mi hermano,… por el (refiriéndose a Face). Face yo, se… que me entiendes, tu… lograras hacer, grandes cosas… Yinai laquin nonai ku admos [Te quiero sobrino, tu puedes]

Después de que ellos, se fueron su sonrisa se transformo en un seño, fruncido se paro en pose defensiva y se preparó. Los elites salieron desde, detrás de las vigas, desactivando sus camuflajes.

_Acérquense cabrones, quien muere primero_.

Cuando ellos dos llegaron a, la parte posterior de la casa, vieron que el jardín entero había sido destruido y las paredes tenían agujeros enormes producto de las quemaduras de plasma, el cielo nocturno esta teñido con un naranja pálido, producto del fuego de la ciudad. Ellos empezaron a correr, el jardín tenia unos 200 metros de largo y 200 metros de ancho. Cuando llegaron casi, a la mitad Natasha se detuvo, abruptamente y Face quedo a un par de metros de ella, extrañado.

_¿Mama, que pasa…?_. Face quedo, en estado de shock, su madre cayo de rodillas, con mas de veinte especies de cristales finos en su espalda.

Cuando ella estaba todavía arrodillada, luchando para no desmallarse, apareció un elite, con un casco redondo, una rifle azul, que le sobresalían los mismo cristales, y el tenia uno de esos cristales en la mano. Face no, se pudo contener y se lanzo, asía el, pero el alíen, usando el cristal como cuchillo, lo golpeo sobre, el ojo izquierdo, mandándolo a bolar, asta que aterrizo a unos cinco, metros del elite. Face, se toco la cara y gracias a su entrenamiento, se dio cuenta que el corte, iba desde su pómulo, asta por encima de su pestaña, para el era obvio que había perdido su ojo izquierdo. El se dio vuelta para ver al, elite parado enfrente de el, con su espada de energía, activada.

El lo miro, con odio mientras de tapaba el lugar donde antes estaba su ojo, para evitar la hemorragia. _Hazlo, no le temo a la muerte_.

El elite levanto su espada, pero antes de que pudiera, bajarla un grito de puro dolor, escapo de su boca. Cuando el elite cayo, revelo que la madre de Face lo había, apuñalado por la espalda. La sangre corría, por su boca, y medicamente, seria imposible que siguiera caminando, ella solo seguía de pie, por su instinto maternal, que la obligo a estar parada asta el ultimo momento.

_Solo, los… locos no, le temen… a, la muerte(con una sonrisa) por eso los furian, somos los mejores soldados_. Ella le saco una especie de cinturón de gradas, azules al elite y se lo puso a Face, antes de caer arrodillada, frente a su hijo. _¿Que, te paso Face? no, te enseño, a nunca atacar con ira_.

Face, parecía sorprendido. _Tur anui_. [Lo siento]

_No perdóname… a mi, por mencionar… esa estupidez y no decirte algo, como te "amo"_.

_Debemos conseguirte, ayuda_. El le dijo, al borde del llanto.

_Tu, tienes entrenamiento, militar en todas las áreas… sabes que mis heridas, solo son curables, en un quirófano, y no es una opción ahora_. Ella seco la lagrima, del único, ojo, azul de su hijo. _Escúchame,…... Face la única forma, de superar esto, es encontrar, a alguien a quien, quieras proteger, asi es, como te vuelves, fuerte… tu padre, nos tenia a, ambos… tu tío, tenia, a su hermano, y a su sobrino, y yo… tenia a tu padre y ati_. Ella, puso su mano sobre, la ensangrentada mejilla izquierda, de su hijo. _Yo, tu padre, tu tio, toda furian, seguirá viva, mientras uno de sus hijos, siga vivo… te amo hijo, nunca te atrevas a olvidarlo, siempre (tos) estaremos a tu lado (tos) cuidándote… Arios tok dechai ter kus bachai [gracias por dejarnos ser tus padres]_.

Luego, de esto su mano se deslizo, por gran parte de su cara, y sus labios, cayendo muerta , frente a un Face que no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro. El se quedo estático, se quedo sentado en un posición recta, sobre sus rodillas, el pudo ver como un elite subía, a un muro de su casa, cargando algo, se paro de espalda a el y levantándolo, por el cuello mostro el, cadáver del padre de Face, a las fuerzas terrestres, en señal de que el líder de la ciudad, había caído.

Face, se impacto aunque, el ya sabia que era, un echo de que el no sobrevivió. _Incluso, tu… papa_.

Para la sorpresa de Face, pudo distinguir como se abrían, apenas los ojos de su padre, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa, era como si hubiera esperado, a ver a su hijo. Entonces el saco un cinturón de granas y sacrificándose, se llevo al elite, con el. Face quedo impactado por la, acción de su padre. El bajo su cabeza y como, si fuera a responder, le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a su madre.

_Papa, era un tigre, y tu eras una leona, yo… me convertiré en un, lobo y si he de, caer… ¡Caeré, como todo un furian!_.

Face, puso ambas manos, en el suelo como para tranquilizarse, para lo que vendría, pudo ver de reojo, hacia atrás, cinco, aliens, que a la vista de Face, parecían una mezcla de perros y dinosaurios, cuatro de ellos levaban escudos con unas pistolas de plasmas, y el otro tenia un rifle morado, como el que ya había visto, de la nada apareció otro elite de gran tamaño, los mas pequeños, parecían preguntarle, que hacer con Face, y lo que nuestro Hero pudo entender fueron las palabras "el profeta, dijo sin rehenes".

Face, volvió su, vista a la tierra nuevamente. _No, es mala idea_.

Extrañamente, la herida sobre el ojo de nuestro, amigo empezó, a sanar. Cuando la herida termino de sanar, apenas era una cicatriz, del ancho de un alfiles, era una línea vertical, que se extendía desde la parte, de arriba del parpado tocando la ceja sobre la cual había crecido el pelo nuevamente, y se extendía asta casi tocar el pómulo, y la horizontal, se encontraba en el parpado superior, de un extremo al, otro del parpado, la cicatriz, tenia la apariencia de una cruz. Cuando abrió el ojo, este también se había curado, pero ya no era, de color azul, sino de un dorado, brillante. El desenvaino su cuchillo, kukri y arrojo un grito, tan fuerte que atemorizo incluso a, los elites. El Kig-Yar se asusto y disparo 5, cristales pero el quinto se retraso en salir, del cartucho. Face apenas inclino un poco, la cabeza y los cuatro primeros, impactaron contra un elite con camuflaje que, casi apuñala a Face. El dio vuelta su cara, y atrapo, uno de los cristales con su boca, rápidamente se paro dando un giro, corto el aire. El elite y lo Kig-Yars, no comprendieron el niño se quedo viéndolos en pose, amenazante, asta que un elite con camuflaje, apareció, se estaba sujetando, el cuello, el movimiento veloz, había sido parar rebanarle el cuello.

__Bien, les quedo claro, el mensaje__. El pensó, pero de repente, sintió una ronda de plasma, en su brazo izquierdo.

El se dio, vuelta para ver, otros Kig-Yars y una especie de mono, enorme, con armadura y un mazo gigante. Los Kig-Yar eran siete, cuatro de ellos, llevaban aguijoneadores y los otrostres pistolas de plasma. El los, miro con ira, y arremetió, contra ellos. Los Kig-Yars, empezaron a disparar, pero, usando el cuchillo kukri, desvió cada disparo, el Kig-Yar mayor, que estaba en frente, volteo para ver a los, otros iguales de sorprendidos, pero cuando se dio vuelta, el cuchillo atravesó su cuello, Face giro y con el cristal, que todavía tenia, en su boca, corto el cuello de otro Kig-Yar, dándose vuelta, apuñalo a otro en el, pecho, y con una poderosa, patada mando a bolar, a otro. Face, estaba por arremeter contra, otro pero escucho el grito, de un simio, y cuando levanto la mirada, el simio enorme estaba apunto de golpearlo, en la cabeza, el rápidamente puso su mano en medio, su cráneo y el mazo. Cuando, el mazo impacto, una nube de polvo se elevo, provocando que los Kig-Yars, restantes volaran por los aires. Cuando el polvo se disipo, se revelo, que Face había detenido, el mazo con la mano derecha, pero del brazo brotaba, mucha sangre. El simio intento retirar, el mazo pero Face lo atrajo hacia, el y lo apuñalo.

Face, se tambaleo un poco y le costaba, respirar un poco, de repente unas grandes bolas de plasma cayeron a su, alrededor.

_No, tiene sentido (Tos) la corbeta, no tiene armas_.

Cuando, el polvo se dispersó, pudo divisar, cinco tanques, con sus artilleros, cinco Ghosts, y cinco naves de descenso de, las cuales, salieron muchas, muchas, muchas tropas, también diviso al menos unos, veinte Banshees, de la gran cantidad, de tropas que se estaban desplegando y prepararon, pudo divisar una gran cantidad, de Grunts con armamento pesado, muchos Elites de alto rango, con gran variedad de armamento, Jackals y Skirmisher con sus escudos y armas, ocho enormes Hunters, muchos Drones sobrevolando el lugar y una cantidad, alarmante de Brutes.

El apretó su mano sobre el mango, del martillo, y el de, su cuchillo y acomodo, el cristal en su boca

__Bien, quien muere primero__. El pensó, para si, mismo.

En una nave, rol de demostración Tecnológica, en la atmosfera del planeta Furian.

La Doctora Halsey, estaba sentado, en la oscuridad, en frente de una mesa, azul brillante la cual emitía unas pantallas, holográficas, había unas veinte pantallas desplegadas, en frente suyo, no era una mujer que le gustara dejar trabajo, pero parecía que algo le molestaba, finalmente puso una de sus manos, en una de las pantallas y la atrajo hacia ella, y tras oprimir en el centro de la pantalla, empezó.

_Nota oral 456: El niño que conocí hoy me, resulto… muy intrigante pude notar que tiene, un alto desarrollo cognitivo, una sinestesia muy desarrollada para, su edad, en la forma en que movía sus ojos, y su cuerpo, reaccionaba pude darme, cuenta de una gran cantidad, de reflejos y su desarrollo físico, obviamente, superior a los de sus, amigos demuestra un desarrollo genético, muy superior. Según, la poca información que, he recopilado, entiendo que, los niños en Furian son entrenados desde muy temprana edad, tanto física, como psicológicamente, según las leyendas, que he escuchado, en el pasado de esta, raza los niños eran capases de eliminar milicias, enteras, esto se debía a un gen que según reportes, no ha aparecido en mucho, tiempo… regeneración. Sea, como, sea el niño promete bastante, como soldado… si, el hubiera nacido, en una colonia, humana y nacido antes el habría sido, sin dudas parte, del programa Spartan-II y me atrevo a, decir que el… podría formar parte, del programa "Prometeo Spartan", el podría ser incluso, uno de los mejores Spar…_. Ella se vio interrumpida, por las luces que se encendieron y la entrada en el laboratorio del profesor, Scay y el sargento Johnson.

_Doctora, envíe una esfera, de comunicación para arreglar unos detalles, pendientes_

_¿Y el, sargento Johnson? _. Ella pregunto

_No, tenia nada mejor que hacer, y tenia curiosidad_. El sargento contesto.

_¿Empezarían, sin mi?_. Un hombre con bata, una barba candado, y para nada, apariencia de científico, apareció. _Sargento, ¿No me diga, que no tiene soldados, para atormentar?

_ Andrew _. El profesor, Scar parecía no muy a gusto con la presencia de este doctor. _Faltaste, a la primera reunión, no pensé que aparecería_.

_Cuando, eres un hombre de mi inteligencia, y estas "obligado" a, abastecer de armas al ejercitode la UNCS y desarrollar armas, uno pierde la noción del tiempo_. Había, cierto tono, burlón y confiado en su vos.

_Bueno, veamos que hay… aquí_. El presiono un boto en, una pantalla holográfica, de la mesa, donde la doctora había, estado trabajando, pero en la pantalla solo había, estática.

_Guau_. Andrew, se burlo de su colega.

_No, algo no esta, bien_. Todos miraron a Scar, intrigados. _La esfera, de comunicación y grabación, que envíe, al planeta debió ser destruida, debido a que solo tengo fragmentos de video_.

_Eso, no esta, bien_. Johnson declaro.

_Muéstranos, los primeros momentos, de grabación y los ultimo que tengas_. La doctora, le recomendó.

Scar oprimió, un par de teclas, digitales. Primero no paso, nada era una tranquila, imagen, pero de la nada, municiones de plasma empezaron a caer destruyendo edificios, y se izo visible una corbeta.

_El Covenant, ataca a furian_. Johnson hablo.

_Rápido, muéstranos lo ultimo_. La Doctora hablo.

El volvió a oprimir unas cuantas, teclas digitales, y lo que vieron, fue mas impresionante, que la primeras imagines. La cámara, había sido derribada, y estaba en el suelo, una figura no muy grande, estaba rodeado de fuego y polvo, esta figura, de un golpe de maso, mando a bolar a un Brute, dándose vuelta apuñalo, a un Elite se inclino para esquivar el disparo de plasma, de un tanque Covenant que, le dio a un Hunter, luego con el martillo lanzo a otro Brute, sobre la cámara.

_¿Quien, es?_. Johnson estaba impresionado, por la habilidad, del sujeto.

Scar retrocedió, asta el punto después de esquivar la munición de plasma, del tanque, el corrió un par de protocolos, acerco la cámara para ver mejor, la cara y limpio la imagen, el rostro fue tan claro como, el agua.

_Es, el hijo del, embajador_. La doctora, no podía, creer que un "niño" estuviera deteniendo al Covenant.

_Vamos a tratara de rescatarlo, iremos en 3 pelicans con soldados, armados asta los dientes_. Johnson, les dijo.

Después de salir de la nave, Johnson, Halsey, Scar y Andrew, bajaban a la superficie, con muchos soldados, bien armados.

_Desde, que se filmaron, las imágenes asta, ahora han pasado, unos quince minutos, el niño ya no debería seguir, vivo_. Johnson los, preparo para el panorama, mas obvio.

_En furian, desde muy temprano se les enseña a pelear… no lo subestime, podría ser un gran, error_. Scar le comento.

_¿A, si?_. Johnson le cuestiono.

_¿No, te parece raro, que no hayamos, sentido, intentos de destruir, los pelicans, y esta irregular clama, mientras bajamos, al campo, de batalla?_. Johnson, se quedo mudo, al darse cuenta. No se había dado, cuenta.

Cuando, el pelican aterrizo, los marines se prepararon, para iniciar, la batalla, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, la escena era, todo lo contrario. Los cadáveres de los, miembros del Covenant estaban regados, por todo el, lugar y los restos, de las naves, desde los Ghost, los Banshee y las naves de descenso, estaban destruidas, sin contar que la Corbeta estaba, retrocediendo. Un soldado señalo, a un niño sentado enfrente de un tanquedestruido. Su pelo oscuro, le tapaba la cara, y tenia varias heridas en todo, su cuerpo, su sangre se mezclaba, con la de los miembros, del Covenant. Los doctores se acercaron y Scar, fue el primero en hablar.

_Yai, tanon yai tu karemai, yunk_. [No, temas no te aremos, daño]

El niño levanto, la mirada con una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. _Hablo su idioma, tarado_.

Scar, primero se sorprendió, y luego puso cara de, querer matarlo.

_El, niño ya me cae, bien_. Andrew, hablo detrás de Scar.

La doctora Halsey, se inclino en frente de el._Ven, con nosotros_. Ella le ofreció su mano.

El la acepto y, tras levantarse, le dijo. _Face_. La doctora no entendió, pero luego, comprendió. _Mi verdadero, nombre es Face, mi padre no me permitió darles mi nombre, real y con respecto a su oferta no es como, si tuviera otra opción, el Covenant llegara pronto_.

Tras esto ambos se fueron a la nave, los soldados empezaron a retirarse también. Jorge que, había venido como apoyo, encontró en su camino, algo brillante, era un cristal morado con marcas de dientes, en el.

_Es, el cristal que el niño estuvo, usando como arma_. Tras encontrarlo, lo guardo y subió al, Pelican.

El, profesor Andrew también, encontró algo interesante, el cuchillo y el cadáver del tío de Face, pero mas importante, el cuchillo.

Todas las naves despegaron sin darse, cuenta de que en realidad, uno de los Elites no estaba, del todo muerto.

* * *

_**Espero, que les aya gustado.**_

_**Gracias, a Lord Lancelot, por su idea,... me puse a pensar y el nombre de el integrnte de los magnificos, siempre me gusto.  
**_


End file.
